The Bright Darkness
by Sango1
Summary: Dopo 4 anni,Philia si trova costretta a chiedere ancora l'aiuto di Lina.Ma ora che la ragazza vive a Zefilia,nn riuscirà a partire senza ritrovarsi al seguito una buona parte della famiglia...
1. Capitolo 1 -Chi è questo ragazzo irritan...

CAPITOLO 1 -Chi è questo ragazzo irritante??-  
  
-Che noia!- esclamò Lisa guardando i tavoli vuoti da dietro il bacone del locale -Da un pò di tempo la mattina questo locale è perennemente vuoto...-  
Luna le lanciò un'occhiata ammonitrice...il proprietario stava rivolgendo alla sorella uno sguardo piuttosto infuriato.  
-Signorina Inverse, nessuno la obbliga a lavorare qui...Se non le va a genio questo posto può anche andare a cercarsi un altro lavoro! Già avevo i miei problemi con sua sorella che bada bene a distruggermi il locale con regolare frequenza mensile...Ma lo sa quanto mi costa tenere qui anche lei??-  
La ragazzina si trattenne dal rispondere per evitare guai; oltretutto quel vecchio rompiscatole non aveva nemmeno tutti i torti.   
Era stata assunta solo perchè Luna lo aveva convinto con le "buone", e lui aveva "spontaneamente" accettato, sebbene al momento non avesse bisogno di nuovo personale...  
Lisa era quindi una spesa in più per lui, senza tener conto dei guai che combinava...ma comunque il vecchio non si faceva nessun problema a farglielo continuamente notare, e questo irritava non poco la giovane maga.  
Quando il proprietario si fu allontanato, Lisa si voltò verso la sorella con lo sguardo infuocato che aveva tentato di trattenere il più possibile fino ad un attimo prima.  
-NON LO SOPPORTO!!!- urlò dando un sonoro pugno sul bancone, scalfendolo.  
-Sta calma, sorellina- le sussurrò tranquillamente Luna -tanto prima o poi sarà costretto a mettersi in pensione e ce lo leveremo dai piedi-  
-Ma non è già vecchio decrepito? Quello non va in pensione solo per far dispetti a noi, te lo dico io! Resterà qui finchè non si mummificherà...sempre che io non lo riduca in cenere prima, s'intende!!-   
Detto ciò la ragazza diede un altro pugno sul bancone, questa volta dalla parte opposta.  
-Se gli demolisci anche questo mi sa che ci butta fuori entrambe, però- disse Luna un pò scocciata.  
La ragazza sbuffò sconsolata...ma che diavolo ci faceva chiusa in quel buco di locale?   
In quell'istante entrò saltellando nella sala una bambina dai capelli color biondo-rame; sembrava piuttosto felice di vedere le due ragazze.  
-Ciao Zie!!-  
-Narya! Che ci fai da queste parti? Sei con la mamma?-  
Lisa si strofinò una mano sulla testa, alquanto preoccupata nel vedere quella piccola peste.  
-No, la mamma è a casa con papà...Volevo giocare con loro, ma mi hanno detto di essere troppo impegnati...Allora ho pensato di venire qui da voi, tanto la mamma dice che non fate mai niente-  
Luna aveva una vena pulsante sulla testa. -E' questo che ti dice la mamma?-  
La bimba stava già correndo tra i tavoli, e non sentì nemmeno la domanda postale dalla giovane zia...  
-Mi sa che ce l'ha rifilata- concluse Lisa con un enorme gocciolone.  
-Non appena la vedo ricambierò il favore, non preoccuparti...-   
Luna strofinava un vassoio d'argento con un panno, molto nervosamente.  
-Suvvia, cosa vuoi che suc...- la ragazzina non aveva fatto in tempo a finire la frase, quando sentì un botto provenire dal fondo della sala.  
Dopo essersi scambiate un'occhiata veloce, le due ragazze corsero a vedere quale disastro potesse essere successo...  
-AAAAAAAARGHHH!!!! Cos'hai fatto, piccola peste?!?- Lisa non si trattenne dall'urlare con quanta più voce avesse in corpo.  
Luna era rimasta immobile davanti al fatto compiuto, con il viso colorato di bluastro e un gocciolone che le pendeva sulla testa; tutta l'ultima fila di tavoli compresi di sedie erano accatastati a terra, l'uno sull'altro...e la bambina ci stava sopra, tranquillamente in equilibrio.  
-Stavo solo correndo- si giustificò la piccola -non volevo...-  
Il proprietario, sentito quel boato, uscì dalla cucina per andare a controllare...ma appena notò il disastro, non resse all'ennesimo colpo e si accasciò per terra.  
-Bè- fece Luna, voltandosi ad osservare il vecchio svenuto sul pavimento -almeno ce lo siamo tolto dai piedi per un pò...speriamo che non si rialzì più!-  
Lisa aveva un sopracciglio tremante -E se per caso si rialzasse, come la mettiamo qui?- Indicò la torre traballante composta da tavoli e sedie.   
Luna si grattò per qualche secondo la testa, poi prese una decisione -Facciamo così...finchè il vecchiaccio è tramortito usciamo, e riportiamo questa furia distruttiva alla madre...così già che ci sono le faccio notare che ultimamente approfitta un pò troppo dei parenti...-  
Quando Luna prendeva certi discorsi, il suo sguardo cambiava radicalmente...assumeva qualcosa di sadico, e per nulla rassicurante.   
-O-ok...- Lisa inghiottì, leggermente intimorita dalla sorella -vieni peste, ti riportiamo a casa tua!-  
La bambina scese dalla catasta sulla quale era e saltò in braccio alla zia -Andiamo volando?-  
-No, andiamo camminando- le rispose freddamente Luna.  
-Uffa!!- replicò la piccola -perchè non si può mai fare quello che mi piace??-  
-Perchè tu non sai volare e toccherebbe a noi l'ingrato compito di tenerti...e pestifera come sei come minimo ti butteresti giù senza il minimo timore!-  
La bimba guardò Luna con gli occhi appena bagnati dalle lacrime.  
Lisa si accorse che la situazione stava degenerando, e tentò di evitare che la sorella litigasse di nuovo con quella bambina che aveva oltre 20 anni meno di lei...  
-Allora, andiamo prima che la mummia si svegli?-  
La piccola si strinse alla zia più giovane, nascondendo la faccia sulla spalla della ragazza.  
Mormorò un -Cattiva e antipatica!-, che finì per far infuriare Luna.  
-Brutta peste distruttrice!! Vedrai come insegno a tua madre a darti l'educazione!!!-  
Lisa guardava la sorella con un enorme gocciolone -Luuuuna...Si va o no?- ripetè.  
La ragazza dai capelli scuri si voltò facendo l'offesa, e finalmente si avviarono verso l'uscita.  
Appena superata la porta, Lisa, che stava osservando la nipote ancora nascosta tra le sue braccia, andò a sbattere su qualcosa...o meglio, su qualcuno.  
Alzò immediatamente la testa, e si trovò di fronte un ragazzo molto più alto di lei, la cui pettinatura le ricordava in maniera abbastanza inquietante quella di sua sorella maggiore.  
-Xelloss!- Luna lo chiamò per nome -Qual buon vento ti porta da queste parti?-  
Il ragazzo, più sorridente che mai, osservò la piccola Lisa e poi si spostò leggermente nella direzione di Luna.   
-Zelas aveva un capriccio da soddisfare...e puoi anche immaginare quale-  
-Ancora?? Ma se appena 20 giorni fa le ho portato trenta litri di vino!?! Come può aver già finito tutto??-  
Xelloss sorrideva con un gocciolone che faceva capolino sulla sua testa, senza dire una parola.  
-E va bene, ho capito...Ma quando pensate di pagarmi per tutto quello di cui vi fornisco? A me non lo regalano mica, il vino! D'accordo l'amicizia, ma quando si tratta di prosciugare le cantine di Zefiria è tutto un'altro discorso...-  
-Non so cosa dirti Luna, il capo mi ha solo detto di venire qui da te a PRELEVARE...non ha accennato neanche una parola riguardo pagamenti o cose simili-   
Il gocciolone di Xel si faceva sempre + pesante...  
Lisa, che fino a quel momento aveva ascoltato i discorsi della sorella e del ragazzo senza capire minimamente di cosa e chi stessero parlando, decise di intromettersi...  
-Scusate l'intrusione...ma si può sapere chi è questo qui?- disse indicando il giovane.  
Xelloss si avvicinò alla ragazzina, sorridendo. La osservò da vicino, e notò qualcosa di familiare.  
-Stesso sguardo, stessi colori, stessa statura...ma decisamente più seno!- esclamò il demone con espressione felice.  
Lisa si era bloccata a fissarlo con un gocciolone, e le guance leggermente arrossate per l'ultimo commento...Lasciò la stretta dalla nipote e incrociò le braccia sul petto, come se volesse nascondersi.  
Il ragazzo fece una risatina, poi si presentò -Mi chiamo Xelloss...tu sei l'unica delle sorelle Inverse che non conoscevo ancora, giusto? Sei tale a quale a Lina, se vogliamo escludere qualche piccolo particolare-  
Xelloss...ricordava di averlo già sentito nominare, parecchie volte, sia da Luna che da Lina...Ma allora, se quello che ricordava era esatto, in quell'istante un mazoku le stava tranquillamente rivolgendo la parola...  
Sbiancò per un attimo, poi si voltò verso la sorella -Ma che razza di gente frequentate tu e Lina?? Hai sentito cosa mi ha detto??- Aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi.  
-Suvvia, che ha detto di tanto insopportabile? E poi non è certo il primo a fare certe constatazioni, o mi sbaglio?-   
Lisa arretrò di un paio di passi, mentre la bambina era aggrappata alla sua gonna.  
Il mazoku sembrava divertito.  
-Quanto tempo hai per restare, Xel? Zelas è in crisi d'astinenza o può aspettare un pò?-  
domandò Luna.  
-Quando sono andato via si è messa a letto...credo dormirà per un bel pezzo, l'importante è che io mi faccia trovare lì con quello che mi ha chiesto al suo risveglio- Il ragazzo diede un'altra occhiata divertita alla ragazzina dai capelli rossi, che ancora lo osservava con occhi preoccupati. -Ma perchè me lo domandi?-  
-Bè, io e Lisa stiamo andando a casa di Lina...sono sicura che le farebbe piacere rivederti!-  
-Fa piacere anche a me, basta che non perda tutto il pomeriggio...altrimenti Zelas diventa furiosa!-  
Luna aveva un sopracciglio tremante, e un gocciolone sul capo -Prima di arrabbiarsi dovrebbe pensare a pagare tutto il vino che prosciuga come una spugna!-  
Xelloss si grattò una guancia leggermente imbarazzato. 


	2. Capitolo 2 -Una famiglia particolare-

CAPITOLO 2 -Una famiglia particolare-  
  
In poco meno di mezz'ora di cammino, il trio giunse a destinazione...Era una casetta piccola ma accogliente dove Lina e Gourry, ormai marito e moglie da quasi quattro anni, abitavano.  
Non appena la padrona di casa aprì la porta, Luna le si scaraventò addosso.  
-Come diavolo ti salta in mente di mandarci quella criminale?? E' un pericolo pubblico!!! Lo sai cosa ha combinato questa volta???-  
La giovane dai capelli rossi, terrorizzata, tentò di calmare la sorella.  
-M-ma...non le ho detto io di venire da voi! Non sapevo nemmeno dove fosse andata!-  
-Allora vedi di tenerla d'occhio d'ora in poi!!! E non appena avrai finito di offrirci il pranzo puoi precipitarti alla locanda per dare una sistemata al putiferio che ha combinato quella distruttrice!! Intesi sorellina cara???-  
Lina non faceva una piega alle parole della sorella...l'unica cosa che uscì dalla sua bocca fu un "Si" bisbigliato molto sommessamente, mentre sentiva il sudore freddo scenderle sulle tempie.  
Appena Luna la lasciò libera, la bambina si precipitò ad abbracciare la madre che nel frattempo si era seduta sul pavimento tentando di riprendersi.  
La ragazza con il caschetto viola si diresse verso la cucina, dove sicuramente doveva esserci Gourry che ovviamente non si era assolutamente accorto di avere ospiti in casa.  
  
-Tutto bene, sorellina?- chiese Lisa, osservando Lina dall'alto.  
-Ti sembra che vada tutto bene?- disse la ragazza con un filo di voce, ansimando ancora.  
Xelloss stava ridendo in un angolino; quella era la prima volta che gli capitava di assistere ad una sfuriata di Luna nei confronti della sorella. Lina, che era sempre così forte e temeraria, in quegli istanti aveva perso tutto il suo potenziale offensivo. E ciò, senza volerlo, divertiva da morire il demone.  
-Xelloss...grazie per la solidarietà...-  
-Scusami Lina, ma è stato troppo divertente!-  
La giovane si tolse una pantofola e la lanciò in testa al mazoku.  
-Sbaglio o sei entrato in casa mia senza neanche degnarmi di un saluto?- ribadì, piuttosto seccata.  
-Non ne ho avuto il tempo- rispose smettendo di ridere, ma mantenendo sempre il solito sorriso sulle labbra.  
Lina si rialzò e, sebbene non avesse ancora voglia di incontrare lo sguardo di Luna, insieme ai suoi ospiti raggiunse l'altra parte della famiglia in cucina.  
-Ciao Gourry! Come va?- si premurò a dire Xel, per evitare di essere ancora rimproverato da Lina per la sua maleducazione verso i padroni di casa.  
Il ragazzo biondo lo osservò per alcuni istanti, poi chiese sorridente -Scusa, ci conosciamo?-  
Tutto il gruppetto, esclusa la piccola che era stata da sempre abituata alle speciali "performance" del padre, cadde per terra.  
Lisa si rialzò subito, mettendosi a sedere.  
-Ehm...Gourry, ti ricordi di me, vero?-  
Il biondino la guardò senza dare cenno di risposta.  
La ragazzina abbassò la testa con i lacrimoni agli occhi -Ma perchè non ti ricordi mai di me? Cosa ti ho fatto??-  
A quelle parole, Gourry si battè il pugno destro sul palmo dell'altra mano, assumendo improvvisamente un'espressione più sveglia.  
-Certo che mi ricordo di te! Sei la ragazza della bancarella del pesce che c'è al mercato del giovedì!!-  
Lisa rotolò per terra, senza più un briciolo di speranza.  
-Razza di idiota!!!- Lina afferrò il marito per i capelli -Guardala bene, quando l'hai vista al mercato a vendere pesce???-  
Luna si alzò dalla posizione supina che aveva assunto e si mise a sedere su una sedia.  
-Mi chiedo cosa tu abbia trovato in Gourry per arrivare a sposarlo, Lina-  
Sulla testa dei presenti apparve un enorme gocciolone, e per tutta risposta la ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi mollò all'indegno marito un pugno in piena faccia.  
Xelloss cominciò a pensare che non avrebbe fatto in tempo a tornare al palazzo prima che la sua master si fosse svegliata...  
  
Come aveva *deliberatamente* promesso alla sorella maggiore, Lina offrì il pranzo agli ospiti che le erano piombati in casa senza uno straccio di invito...  
Dopo circa tre ore, furono tutti sazi. Xelloss era rimasto leggermente stupito nel vedere come tutti, in quella famiglia, mangiassero in maniera oltremodo spropositata; conosceva i pasti di Lina e Gourry, ma stavolta aveva visto un'intera famiglia all'opera. Anche quella bambina così piccola e minuta, che non dimostrava più di tre anni, era già all'altezza delle portate dei genitori e delle due giovani zie.   
-Xel...come mai sei passato a trovarci?- chiese Lina massaggiandosi la pancia, gonfia per l'enorme quantità di cibo che si trovava a contenere.  
-Zelas lo manda a scroccare- rispose prontamente Luna, giocherellando con una forchetta.  
Xel annuì con un gocciolone di dimensioni spropositate sulla testa -Ehm...comunque le riferirò che tieni al compenso...-  
-Sarà meglio, anche perchè questa è l'ultima volta che la rifornisco gratuitamente- sottolineò la ragazza.  
-Luna...- Lisa interruppe la discussione. -Forse sarebbe meglio tornare al locale adesso...non vorrei che il vecchiaccio se la prendesse a male se siamo andate via lasciandolo tramortito a terra e con tutto quel casino nella sala principale...- continuò, osservando la miriade di piatti vuoti sulla tavola.  
Lina sentì un brivido percorrerle tutta la schiena; sarebbe toccato a lei riparare il danno combinato dalla figlia...  
Xelloss fece un cenno con l'indice -Il locale è a posto, il proprietario non avrà nulla da ridire quando si sveglierà...forse però potrebbe prendersela perchè vi siete allontanate senza permesso-  
Lisa lo guardò sopresa.  
-Come sarebbe "il locale è a posto"? Ma se quando l'abbiamo lasciato era una catastrofe! E poi a quanto mi risulta tu non sei nemmeno entrato-  
-Ma so che ora è tutto perfettamente in ordine, non ti fidi?-  
La ragazza si voltò dall'altra parte incrociando le braccia -Pfiu! Per quale motivo dovrei fidarmi di te?-  
-Avanti, non fare la bambina Lisa! Non è strano quello che ha detto Xel...non credo che gli risulti così difficile mettere in ordine qualche tavolo- ribadì Lina.  
-Io torno a lavorare- disse la ragazzina, alzandosi bruscamente dalla sedia.  
Luna la seguì senza perdere tempo. Prima di uscire dalla stanza, lanciò un'ultima frecciatina alla sorella. -Per stavolta te la sei cavata così, Lina...-  
La ragazza rabbrividì di nuovo, ma non battè ciglio alle parole di Luna.  
-Bene- disse Lina non appena fu sicura che sua sorella fosse uscita dalla casa -direi che ora abbiamo una bella montagna di piatti da lavare...-  
Non udì nessuna risposta.  
-Gourry, Xel...non vorrete mica che mi rovini la pelle delle mani?- aggiunse la ragazza, mostrando lo sguardo più dolce e convincente che riuscisse a fare.  
-Tanto tieni sempre i guanti, chi vuoi che se ne accorga se hai la pelle rovinata?- rispose Xelloss ridacchiando.  
Poi si alzì in piedi. -Grazie per il pranzo ragazzi...è stato un piacere rivedervi!-  
Finite quelle parole il mazoku sparì.  
Intanto Gourry si era addormentato sulla sedia, con la piccola in braccio.  
Lina sbuffò, ma si fermò mentre stava per urlare nelle orecchie del marito. Stette ad osservarlo per alcuni istanti, mentre si sbracciava per sparecchiare la tavola.   
Sebbene fosse tentata, non ce la faceva proprio a svegliarlo...in quel quadretto, lui e la piccola Nayra erano davvero troppo adorabili per essere disturbati. 


	3. Capitolo 3 -Cosa vuoi da me?-

CAPITOLO 3 -Cosa vuoi da me?-  
  
Arrivate davanti il locale, Luna e Lisa si trovarono di fronte Xelloss. Ancora una volta.  
-Sai che sei davvero pedante, Xel?- sospirò la maggiore delle due sorelle -Ti porto subito le botti con il vino, così ti togli dalle scatole-  
Dicendo ciò entro nella locanda. Ma dopo pochi secondi, dall'esterno, si sentirono varie urla provenienti da dentro.  
Lisa aveva un gocciolone che gli pesava sulla testa -Sta già litigando con il vecchio...Meglio non entrare per adesso- disse tra sè e sè.  
-Ma è così rompiscatole questo tizio? O forse siete voi che lo fate spazientire?-  
Xelloss si era avvicinato talmente di soppiatto, che alla ragazza prese un colpo quando se lo ritrovò con la faccia quasi attaccata alla sua.  
-Ma sei ovunque, tu???-  
-Visto che al momento mi sembra che tu non abbia intenzione di entrare, perchè non andiamo a fare una passeggiata qui in giro?-  
Lisa lo guardò sconvolta.  
-Ma sei matto?? Non vado in giro con un mazoku, io! E poi, se non sbaglio, mia sorella è andata a prendere il vino proprio perchè tu ti levassi dai piedi...-  
Il ragazzo sospirò, quasi annoiato.  
-Le tue sorelle si sono sempre fidate di me, non capisco per quale motivo ti ostini a fare la recalcitrante...non ti ho fatto niente, non credo che tu abbia motivi validi per trattarmi male-  
Lisa arrossì leggermente. In effetti non aveva nessuna scusa che potesse giustificare il comportamento scostante che aveva tenuto verso quel ragazzo...Era un mazoku, vero, ma non le aveva fatto nulla di male...  
-Allora?- instistette lui.  
La ragazza si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri.  
-Luna sta per tornare, non possiamo andare via adesso...-  
Xelloss allargò al massimo il suo sorriso, quasi fosse compiaciuto per qualcosa. Poi sparì e riapparì accanto alla ragazza, e prendendola tra le braccia sparì di nuovo.  
Proprio in quell'istante, Luna uscì dalla porta della locanda sorreggendo due enormi e pesantissime botti colme di vino; vedendo Xelloss sparire con sua sorella, ebbe solo il tempo di urlare qualcosa...ma i due non c'erano già più.  
  
Quando Lisa riaprì gli occhi, si trovava in una piccola via non molto distante da casa sua...ma abbastanza distante dal luogo dov'era fino ad un attimo prima.   
-Ora dimmi...che diavolo siamo venuti a fare qui??- domandò ricominciando a innervosirsi.  
-Se non sbaglio qui vicino c'è un chioschetto che vende dei gelati eccezionali...non ti va di prendere un cono?-  
Alla ragazza spuntò l'ennesimo gocciolone -Ma che razza di demone sei? Ho sempre creduto che i mazoku fossero tutti degli esseri orribili, enormi e spaventosi...ma tu non mi sembri rispecchiare nessuno di questi aggettivi!- Finita la frase, accennò una piccola risata.  
-Bè, posso essere spaventoso e orribile quando ce n'è bisogno...ma adesso è meglio che me ne stia tranquillo e ti offra un cono gelato, prima che tu possa trovare un'altra scusa per arrabbiarti-  
In fondo, a Lisa non dispiaceva affatto l'idea di gustare uno di quei favolosi gelati.  
Mentre mangiavano, seduti l'uno accanto all'altra, alla ragazzina venne in mente una cosa...  
-T'interesso perchè sono la sorella di Lina, non è vero?-  
Xelloss si portò una mano dietro la testa.  
-Caspita! Sei molto perspicace, piccola- rispose mentre mordeva un pezzettino di cialda.  
-Bè, non poteva essere altrimenti...hai detto tu stesso che rimanevo l'ultima tra le tre sorelle che tu non conoscevi ancora-  
Xel non rispose, continuando tranquillamente a mangiare il suo gelato.  
-E dimmi una cosa...sei stato mandato qui per questo? Per capire che tipo ero? Non credo molto alla storia del vino...-  
-Questa volta sbagli...il mio capo mi ha mandato qui esclusivamente per fare rifornimento...- *GOCCIOLONE*  
La ragazzina non ebbe il coraggio di replicare...Le venne da ridere pensando a un Dark Lord che si ubriaca con il vino di Zefiria, ma cercò di trattenere le risate. In fondo Xelloss, per quanto innocuo potesse sembrare, avrebbe potuto prendersela parecchio se lei avesse offeso la sua superiore...  
Si schiarì la voce per soffocare la risata, poi continuò -Ma allora perchè ti interesso? E, comunque sia, hai intenzione di giudicarmi da come mangio il gelato? Oppure questo è solo un espediente per tenermi buona?-  
-Intanto sono riuscito a capire che parli moltissimo- fece il demone, alzandosi dalla panchina sulla quale era precedentemente seduto.  
Lisa lo osservò dal basso verso l'alto...non avrebbe mai immaginato che un mazoku potesse essere tanto affascinante.  
-Che cosa c'è adesso?-  
Il ragazzo interruppe i suoi pensieri, e Lisa divenne immediatamente rossa, vergognandosi per aver tenuto tanto a lungo gli occhi su di lui...senza neanche rendersene conto.  
-Ni-niente...Proprio niente! Piuttosto, ora posso tornare indietro o mi devi trascinare ancora da qualche altra parte?-  
Il mazoku le mise un braccio intorno alla vita, e si teletrasportò di nuovo. Questa volta, sebbene non si sentisse ancora del tutto tranquilla, la ragazzina non aveva opposto resistenza.  
  
Davanti la locanda, Luna era seduta su una delle botti.  
-Bentornati- disse mentre il sopracciglio sinistro lasciava trapelare tutto il suo nervosismo.  
Xelloss le si avvicinò cautamente, con un gocciolone sulla testa -Ora devo proprio tornare, non vorrei che Zelas si fosse già svegliata-  
La ragazza dai capelli scuri gli si fiondò contro, atterrandolo in meno di un secondo. -Io mi sono quasi rotta la schiena per portare fuori queste botti che pesano una tonnellata l'una, e tu prima sparisci e dopo torni qui come se niente fosse e pretendi anche che io faccia finta di nulla???-  
-Dai Luna, Xel è stato carino dopotutto...Mi ha anche offerto un gelato- intervenne Lisa, mentre la sorella stava quasi per soffocare il demone, tenendolo stretto per il bavero.  
Luna si fermò per qualche istante a guardarla, e Xel ne approfittò per riprendere fiato; ma dopo pochi secondi lo riafferrò con forza e continuò -Ti diverti a prenderci in giro, demone da quattro soldi??-  
Xel non riusciva a parlare...il suo viso aveva già assunto un colorito viola-bluastro,e sarebbe mancato poco che avesse smesso di respirare del tutto.  
-Avrebbero dovuto soprannominarti assassina di mazoku, anzichè Cavaliere di Cephied...- constatò Lisa quando vide l'espressione tramortita del ragazzo.  
Luna lo lasciò andare, lanciandolo verso le botti -Tornatene a casa!-  
Il demone si rialzò a fatica con un gocciolone, e avvicinandosi ai due recipienti contenenti il prezioso vino rosso sparì sorridendo.  
-Poteva anche salutare, però- appurò un pò delusa la più giovane delle due sorelle.  
-Non puoi pretendere gentilezze da un mazoku- rispose subito Luna.  
Lisa osservò il cielo per qualche istante. -Torniamo a casa anche noi? Ormai si è fatto tardi, sta quasi per fare buio-  
-D'accordo...tanto mi sa che per oggi il vecchio si è rassegnato-  
-Eh eh...mi fa quasi pena, poverino- disse la più piccola con un gocciolone sulla testa.  
Le due ragazze si avviarono verso la strada di casa.  
-A proposito, Luna...-  
-Si?-  
-Mi è sembrato di capire che quella Dark Lord, la superiore di Xelloss, è la stessa amica che vai spesso a trovare...o forse mi sbaglio?-  
-Aehm...non sbagli...-  
Lisa si fermò e strabuzzò gli occhi.  
-Quindi la tua migliore amica sarebbe un demone superiore???-  
-C'è forse qualcosa di male nell'essere amica di un demone?- rispose la ragazza, tentando di mantenere la calma.  
-Ma perchè non hai mai detto nulla? Lina ne è a conoscenza?-  
-Si, l'ha scoperto da un pò...non molto, comunque-  
-Ma perchè mi lasciate sempre indietro su tutto??- la ragazzina calò la testa sconsolata.   
Continuarono a camminare per un pò. Le strade erano silenziose, gli unici suoni che si riuscivano ad udire erano il cinguettare degli uccelli e il leggero sibilo del vento.   
-La prossima volta che vai da lei, voglio venire con te!!-   
Luna guardò la sorella, la cui voce aveva spezzato la tranquillità di quel luogo. -Non so se posso portarti con me, a dire il vero...-  
-E perchè no? Se ci vai tu non vedo perchè non possa venirci anch'io!-  
Luna proseguì in silenzio, con un enorme gocciolone che le pesava sul capo.  
-Se tutti i mazoku fossero simpatici come Xelloss, allora potrei anche condividere il fatto che tu abbia scelto un'appartenente a quella razza come amica del cuore- sottolineò la ragazzina, in tono quasi ammonitore.  
-Sbaglio o hai cambiato improvvisamente idea su Xel?- domandò leggermente incuriosita Luna.  
-Bè, è stato carino...e si è dimostrato anche simpatico, alla fine...Volendo tralasciare il fatto che è andato via senza salutare!-  
-Carino dici? Bè, è probabile...ma sappi che non fa mai niente per niente, sicuramente è stato gentile perchè si divertiva anche lui-  
-Logico, è pur sempre un mazoku...-  
Luna sbuffò, grattandosi nervosamente la testa. -Cmq sia, non so se posso portarti da Zelas...La Wolf Pack Island non è un luogo di dominio pubblico, dovresti esserne al corrente anche tu-  
-Veramente non sapevo neanche che la tua amica abitasse su quell'isola- precisò Lisa.  
Poi rimase concentrata nei suoi pensieri per qualche istante.  
-Ma se abita laggiù- esclamò all'improvviso la ragazzina -come diavolo fai tutte le volte ad andarla a trovare??-  
-LoN ha creato i draghi anche per questo- rispose sicura Luna.  
La più piccola aveva un enorme gocciolone sulla testa -In altre parole sfrutti un drago ogni volta che devi raggiungere l'isola-  
La ragazza dai capelli viola tossì, senza replicare. 


	4. Capitolo 4 -Scoperte-

CAPITOLO 4 -Scoperte-  
  
Xelloss era rimasto impietrito davanti alla sala del trono, quando vide Zelas che lo aspettava in piedi e con uno sguardo a dir poco infuriato.  
-Ehm...Salve capo...- biascicò con un filo di voce -Qui c'è quello che mi hai chiesto...-  
Zelas si sedette sul trono, senza distogliere lo gelido sguardo dal ragazzo. -Ti avevo per caso mandato a fare una scampagnata, Xel?-  
-N-no...certo che no, Master...Ma vedi...Luna, e Lina...e anche l'altra, la più piccola...mi hanno trattenuto più del dovuto...- Il mazoku tentava di trovare una scusa valida per quel ritardo, ma sapeva perfettamente che se il suo capo era davvero arrabbiato non ci sarebbe stata ragione che tenesse...  
-Luna ti ha dato solo quelle due botti?- proseguì la donna, indicando con un gesto i due grandi recipienti.  
-Si, e mi ha anche pregato di riferirti che gradirebbe essere pagata...-   
A quelle parole Zelas cambiò nuovamente espressione, sembrava ancora più innervosita. Il ragazzo si pentì amaramente di averle pronunciate proprio in quel momento.  
-Bè, di questa faccenda mi occuperò personalmente- disse sviando il discorso.  
Xel tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
La giovane donna si fece versare un pò di quel pregiato vino in un bicchiere, e cominciò a sorseggiarlo.  
-Cosa mi dici a proposito della terza delle sorelle Inverse?- chiese poi.  
-Bè...ha un bel caratterino, com'è di famiglia del resto-  
-Credi che i suoi poteri siano alla pari di quelli delle sorelle?-  
-Forse, ma è ancora piuttosto giovane per poterlo affermare con certezza-  
Zelas posò il bicchiere di cristallo. -Tra non molto riceverò una visita...E gradirei che sparissi per un pò, Xelloss-  
Sulla testa del demone scivolò un gocciolone di enormi dimensioni. Dal tono acido con cui aveva proferito tale ordine, Xelloss si rese conto che il suo capo era ancora piuttosto arrabbiato.  
-Come vuoi tu, Master- disse sconsolato.  
Poi fece un leggero inchino di fronte alla donna e sparì.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!-   
L'urlo della ragazza si sentì nel raggio di qualche kilometro.  
-Che diavolo ci fai qui?? Da dove sei entrato??- sbraitò Lisa, dopo che con un balzo si fu catapultata giù dal letto.  
-Siamo nervosetti, vedo- appurò il demone con un gocciolone sul capo...non si aspettava una reazione simile da parte della ragazza.  
-A dire il vero ero tranquillissima, prima che sbucassi tu dal nulla!!- ribadì lei, tenendosi il più lontana possibile dal mazoku.  
I genitori di Lisa, pur avendo sentito le urla della ragazza, non si mossero dal soggiorno; erano abituati a quegli strani comportamenti da parte delle figlie.  
Luna, dalla stanza accanto, aveva intuito l'accaduto...Ma tutto quello che fece fu spegnere la luce e voltarsi dall'altra parte, tentando di prendere sonno.  
La ragazzina dai capelli rossi, intanto, sperava invano che almeno uno dei membri della sua famiglia spalancasse la porta della sua camera per chiedere cosa l'avesse spinta ad urlare così...ma, dopo 5 buoni minuti, tutto era rimasto immobile.  
-Per quanto ancora dobbiamo restare così?- chiese Xelloss, tentando di avvicinarsi alla ragazza, ancora impietrita accanto alla parete.  
-Se venissero dei briganti a rapirmi, sono sicura che non ci farebbero neanche caso- constatò la ragazza tra sè e sè.  
-Stai parlando dei tuoi?- Il mazoku si era finalmente avvicinato.  
-Posso chiederti cosa sei venuto a fare nella mia camera a quest'ora? Devi dirmi qualcosa di urgente, Xelloss??- domandò nervosamente Lisa.  
-Uhm...diciamo che ho una serata libera-  
La ragazzina lo guardava attonita. -E dovevi venire proprio da me? Almeno fossi entrato dalla porta come tutte le persone normali...- Si mise a sedere sul letto.  
-Quanti anni hai?- le chiese con tono assolutamente tranquillo il ragazzo.  
Lisa rotolò sul pavimento...-Ma che cosa c'entra adesso???-  
-Uffa, quanto sei pignola...rispondi o no?-  
-Sedici...ma pretendo di sapere a cosa ti serve conoscere la mia età, ora!-  
-Semplice curiosità-   
La ragazzina non fece in tempo a sollevarsi da terra, che si ritrovò nuovamente sul pavimento.  
Xelloss si sedette sul lato posteriore del letto.  
-Hai intenzione di tenermi sveglia tutta la notte con domande cretine? Domani devo alzarmi presto per andare a lavorare!-  
Il mazoku si appoggiò sul suo lungo bastone, e dopo un attimo di riflessione disse con tono convincente -Ti dispiace se resto qui? Tu vai pure a dormire, io me ne starò buono e zitto in un angolo...non ti preoccupare, non ho cattive intenzioni-  
Lisa lo fissò per qualche istante. -Non dormirei sapendo che sei dentro la mia camera, per quanto buono tu possa stare...sei comunque un estraneo, mio caro, volendo tralasciare la tua natura demoniaca-  
Mentre discutevano, Xelloss notò qualcosa a cui non aveva ancora fatto caso. -Dove hai preso quel diadema che porti in fronte?- Il suo sguardo si fece improvvisamente serio.  
La ragazza si portò entrambe le mani sul gioiello -Ma insomma, la smetti di cambiare discorso in continuazione?? Mi stai facendo impazzire!-  
-Scusa...-  
Lisa sbuffò sconsolata. -Non posso dirti nulla sul mio diadema, quindi è inutile che tu mi chieda-  
Il mazoku sorrise. -Sai già sfruttarne il potere?-  
Anche la ragazzina si fece seria.  
-Per caso...tu conosci quest'oggetto?-  
-Diciamo che, in passato, ho avuto a che fare con quell'aggeggio-  
Lisa si chiese quanto veramente antico fosse quel diadema che portava da ormai diversi anni...e quale potere, del quale lei non era a conoscenza, potesse nascondersi dentro esso.  
-Non l'ho mai usato molto, a dire il vero-  
-Suppongo allora che l'ex proprierario non ti abbia spiegato nulla- riflettè il demone.  
La ragazzina rimase in silenzio.  
-Come te la cavi con la magia bianca?- proseguì il ragazzo, notando nella sua interlocutrice una sottile vena di preoccupazione.  
-Non molto bene...ma sono sempre stata affascinata da questo tipo di magia, e ho tentato di imparare almeno qualcuno degli incantesimi più semplici-  
-Come, per esempio, gli incantesimi di guarigione...giusto?-  
-Si, giusto-  
-Bè...il gioiello che porti sulla fronte possiede quattro diversi poteri; ciascuno di questi è contenuto nelle quattro piccole gemme che stanno al centro. Il potere più conosciuto e sfruttato tra coloro che hanno avuto l'onore di esserne proprietari è relazionato proprio ad incantesimi di guarigione, come il Recovery e il Resurrection-  
-Io non ne ero al corrente...sapevo solo che, quest'oggetto, avrebbe in qualche modo aumentato le mie potenziali magiche-  
-Non è del tutto sbagliato-  
-Però hai detto che ha quattro differenti poteri...in cosa consistono gli altri tre?-  
Xelloss sorrise, portandosi l'indice destro davanti le labbra.  
-Sore wa, Himitsu Desu-  
Lisa lo guardò allibita, con un gocciolone che le faceva capolino sulla testa...Poi annuì sconsolata. -D'accordo, d'accordo...capisco che hai già detto fin troppo-  
Il ragazzo continuava a sorriderle. 


	5. Capitolo 5 --Che strano...

CAPITOLO 5 -Che strano...-  
  
Dopo aver passato l'intera nottata tra discussioni serie e futili, la ragazzina crollò addormentata non appena i primi raggi solari si fecero spazio tra le nuvole.  
-Ma guarda un pò- pensò il mazoku -si è addormentata di botto mentre le parlavo...- Il ragazzo aveva un gocciolone che gli pesava sul capo.  
La osservò mentre dormiva, e tentò di coprirla un pò con il lenzuolo. A guardarla così si vedeva chiaramente che era ancora una ragazzina.  
Uscì dalla camera, usando stranamente la porta, e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con una Luna spettinata e con gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi per il sonno...  
La ragazza non si fece molti scrupoli nel vedere il mazoku passeggiare tranquillamente per casa sua a quell'ora e, ignorandolo completamente si avviò verso il bagno, chiudendo successivamente la porta.  
Xel rise tra sè e sè -Certo che sono una famiglia alquanto particolare...non c'è il rischio di annoiarsi stando in loro compagnia-  
  
Lisa aprì lentamente gli occhi...quand'è che si era addormentata? Si mise a sedere sul letto, e si guardò in giro: del demone rompiscatole non c'era nemmeno l'ombra.  
-Bhà, sarà andato via non appena ho preso sonno- pensò.  
Scese le scale ancora in pigiama, ed entrò in cucina sperando che fosse rimasto qualcosa della colazione.  
-Ah, bensvegliata Lisa- le disse la madre, mentre raccoglieva il bucato sporco per portarlo a lavare.  
-Buongiorno mamma...è rimasta qualcosina per colazione?-  
-Eh? Vuoi fare colazione adesso? Ma cara, sono le 5 del pomeriggio...Non ti sei resa conto di quanto hai dormito?- disse la donna con voce angelica.  
La ragazza sgranò gli occhi -Coooooooosa??!! Stavolta verrò licenziata sul serio!!! Ma si può sapere perchè nessuno mi ha svegliata???-  
La signora Inverse sembrava non aver capito minimamente la preoccupazione della figlia...-Tua sorella ha detto di lasciarti dormire, e così abbiamo fatto tesoro...Ma non avevi fame?-  
Lisa era già corsa al piano di sopra a vestirsi, e castando la Levitation uscì dalla finestra, sperando di raggiungere senza ulteriori intoppi il locale nel quale lavorava.  
Atterrò ad una velocità supersonica, travolgendo la porta che sfortunatamente era socchiusa, conseguentemente un paio di tavoli (vuoti ^^;) e un cameriere...che decise definitavemente di licensiarsi da quella gabbia di matti.  
Mentre la ragazzina giaceva a terra con gli occhi a girandola e qualche sedia che le schiacciava lo stomaco, il proprietario si diresse verso di lei urlando...   
-SIGNORINA INVERSE!!!! QUESTA E' L'ULTIMA CHE RIESCE A COMBINARMI!!! E' LICENZIATA!!!-  
Luna stava osservando la scena da lontano, mentre i pochi clienti rimasti si affrettavano ad abbandonare il locale.  
La ragazzina dai capelli rossi non dava segno di ripresa...la sorella si avvicinò a lei, e afferrandola per i vestiti la lanciò fuori dal locale. Poi chiuse la porta.  
-Non appena si sarà ripresa e ricorderà quello che le ha appena detto, vecchio, al 99% delle probabilità questo posto salterà in aria- Detto ciò Luna si tolse il grembiule e, dopo aver posato alcuni piatti nella credenza, uscì con passo pacato, sbattendo violentemente la porta.  
-DAM BRASS!!!-  
A questo urlo seguì il crollo disastroso di quella piccola locanda.  
Lisa si era evidentemente ripresa.  
Il proprietario si fece spazio tra le macerie, piangendo e inveiendo...con questa facevano 32. Segnò qualcosa su un block notes, poi svenne lasciandosi cadere addosso un enorme pezzo di cemento che apparteneva all'ormai deceduto locale.  
Luna si voltò verso la sorella -Ti sei alzata di malumore, noto...Xel ti ha dato noia, vero?-  
-Ho passato una nottata diversa, mettiamola così- la ragazza si tolse un pò di polvere dal vestito. -Ce ne andiamo? Da stasera avremo un bel pò di tempo libero, mi sa-  
La sorella annuì -Credi che anche stavolta ci riassumerà?-  
-E' così tutte le volte, non vedo perchè stavolta dovrebbe andare diversamente- replicò Lisa, con una mano appoggiata al fianco.  
-Mi sa tanto che prima o poi si stancherà...in fondo nemmeno noi possiamo continuare a minacciarlo a vita- concluse la maggiore.  
  
Erano passate diverse settimane, e il locale era già in via di ricostruzione.   
Un pò annoiata da quei giorni di "ferie", che sembravano diventati interminabili, Lisa aveva deciso di fermarsi per un pomeriggio a casa di sua sorella Lina.  
-Wooooooooahhhh!!-   
-Nayra!!! Non andare così veloce!!!- tentò di urlare la ragazza con quanto più fiato avesse nei polmoni. Si era offerta di insegnare alla nipotina la Levitation...ed erano bastate due ore perchè la piccola imparasse.  
-Ma non sto affatto andando veloce, zia!! Sei tu che sei lenta!!-   
La bambina andava ad una velocità spropositata, soprattutto considerando il fatto che quella era la prima volta che volava; ma, testarda com'era, non c'èra verso di farla rallentare.  
Cambiava continuamente direzione, e non ci volle molto perchè la giovane zia la perdesse di vista...  
-Accidenti! Dove sarà finita adesso?? Se le succede qualcosa Lina se la prenderà con me...Ma perchè diavolo mi è passato per la mente di farle da istruttrice di volo???- Appena finite queste parole, Lisa sentì un enorme botto provenire da vicino. Pensò immediatamente al peggio, ed ebbe una paura folle di avvicinarsi per constatare l'accaduto.  
All'improvviso, sentì ridacchiare dietro di lei.  
-He he he...forse ho esagerato un pochino...-  
La ragazza si voltò si scatto.  
-Nayra!! Cosa cavolo hai combinato?? Mi hai fatto morire di paura!!- Così dicendo, Lisa afferrò la bambina e le piantò due sonori sculaccioni sul sedere...ovviamente la piccola scoppiò in un pianto disperato, accompagnato da urli che si propagarono nel giro di qualche km.  
-E' inutile che sbraiti così, adesso ti riporto da tua madre e te la sbrighi con lei!-  
-Bwaaah! No, zia...ti preeeego!!! La mamma me ne darà ancora se le racconti che ho fatto la cattiva!! Sniff...non dirle niente...ti prego!-   
Nayra si asciugò gli occhi con una manica del vestito.  
-Niente da fare, piccola...non puoi sempre fare quello che vuoi, ne va del tuo stesso bene!- replicò la ragazza, mentre levitava verso casa della sorella con la bimba in braccio.  
A quelle parole, la piccola ricominciò a strillare...tanto forte che Lisa dovette allontanarla da sè, per tentare di salvaguardare quel che rimaneva del suo udito.  
-SEI CATTIVA, CATTIVA, CATTIVAAAAAAAAA!!!- la bimba continuava ad agitarsi come una matta tra le braccia della zia.  
-Suvvia, Lisa...cosa combini per farla piangere tanto?-  
La ragazzina udì a malapena pronunciare queste parole, non riuscendo però a distinguere la voce del proprietario a causa degli strilli disumani della nipote.  
Si guardò in giro, tentando di capire dove fosse colui che le aveva rivolto la parola...ma per quanto scrutasse, non riusciva a vedere nessuno.  
All'improvviso, sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla: un brivido le percosse tutta la schiena, ed ebbe un lieve sussulto.  
-Ma chi è??- si voltò di scatto, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con qualcuno che non riusciva ancora a distinguere. Così, si allontanò quanto bastasse alla sua vista per mettere a fuoco.  
-Xelloss?!?-  
Il ragazzo sorrise, come suo solito.  
-Pare che abbia smesso di piangere, finalmente- disse, riferendosi alla piccola Nayra.  
La bambina tese le minute braccia verso il demone.  
-Eh? Vuoi essere presa in braccio da lui?- chiese stupita la ragazza.  
-Si, tu sei brutta e cattiva!- piagnucolò la bimba, e saltò letteralmente dalle braccia della zia a quelle del mazoku.  
-Incredibile...- constatò Lisa, con un gocciolone sulla testa e qualche capello fuori posto.  
Il ragazzo non osava replicare...anche perchè, se avesse detto anche solo una parola, sarebbe scoppiato a ridere per la situzione che si era creata.  
Nayra osservò il viso del demone, e strinse con una manina un ciuffo di capelli viola, restandoci attaccata. -E poi lui è tanto carino- aggiunse.  
A questa constatazione anche sulla testa del mazoku si formò un enorme gocciolone...  
Lisa si voltò, quasi offesa. -D'accordo mocciosa...fa pure ciò che vuoi, ma sappi che riferirò lo stesso a Lina quello che hai combinato!-  
-Umphf!- mugugnò la bambina voltandosi a sua volta, a braccia conserte.  
Xel le fece una carezza sulla testolina chiara. -Non devi far arrabbiare la zia, lo sai?-   
La piccola arrossì, e senza rispondere abbassò la testa.  
-Adesso ti riporto a casa io, ma non voglio più sentire che hai combinato qualche monelleria...intesi Nayra?- concluse il ragazzo.  
Nayra annuì, tenendo lo sguardo verso il basso. Così, sparì insieme a Xelloss.  
-Eh?? Ma che cosa...Razza di idiota, cosa diavolo avrà in mente adesso??- sbraitò Lisa, dopo essere rimasta alquanto interdetta di fronte a tutta la scena. -E poi...- proseguì -...Mi hanno lasciata qui!!!-  
Riprese a muoversi verso la casa, volando più in fretta che poteva.   
-Ha calmato Nayra in pochi secondi...Io invece sono riuscita solo a farla urlare- pensò tra sè e sè, socchiudendo gli occhi per evitare che il vento glieli facesse bruciare. -Continuo a non capirlo...come può un mazoku avere più tatto verso un bambino, rispetto ad un essere umano? Bha...Che ragazzo strano...-  
Non terminò neanche quei pensieri che se lo vide riapparire davanti, a pochi metri di distanza. Rallentò, fino a fermarsi. 


	6. Capitolo 6 -Avvenimenti-

CAPITOLO 6 -Avvenimenti-  
  
-L'ho lasciata davanti la porta, Lina stava andando ad aprire- disse tranquillo il mazoku.  
Lisa lo guardava infuriata.  
-Cos'ho fatto stavolta?- domandò Xelloss, grattandosi la testa.  
-Perchè ti sei intromesso? Era una discussione tra me e mia nipote!-  
-Ah, allora è per questo...Non prendertela, ma io penso che tu sia ancora un pò troppo giovane per riuscire ad educare un bambino- le rispose, con il suo consueto sorriso sul volto.  
-Io invece penso che non siano affari in cui tu possa intrometterti, Xelloss- continuò seria la ragazza.  
-Forse...Però devi anche ammettere che Narya ha smesso di urlare per merito mio, o mi sbaglio?- le fece notare il ragazzo.  
Aveva ragione...aveva ragione su tutto.  
Xelloss notò l' espressione della ragazzina, che da seria-arrabbiata era diventata quasi triste.  
-Ehi...ti ho detto di non prendertela! In fondo sei una bambina anche tu, non pretendere troppo da te stessa-  
Lisa lo guardò: aveva aperto gli occhi, cosa alquanto rara per lui. Avevano un colore a dir poco stupendo, un viola profondo come quello delle ametiste più preziose...anche questa volta s'incantò a guardarlo, senza accorgersene.  
Il ragazzo le mise una mano sulla testa, proprio come aveva fatto precedentemente con la nipote. -Ero venuto a salutarti...sono anche passato da Luna, prima-  
-Salutarmi?- chiese leggermente incuriosita lei.  
-A dire il vero avevo un paio di cose da riferire a tua sorella per conto del mio capo...e lei mi ha detto di passare a salutarti prima di sparire di nuovo, altrimenti te la saresti presa- appuntò il ragazzo, portandosi un braccio dietro la nuca.  
Lisa aveva un enorme gocciolone di imbarazzo sul capo...Cosa diavolo era andata a riferire, quella stupida di sua sorella maggiore??  
-Mi sa che Luna non si rende conto di quello che dice, ultimamente- tentò di giustificarsi lei -...Non vedo perchè me la sarei dovuta prendere!-  
Xelloss rise, senza darlo a vedere.  
-Starò lontano per un pò di tempo...Zelas mi ha affidato un compito abbastanza divertente!- esclamò il mazoku, facendo un occhiolino alla ragazza. -Comunque, sapendo come vanno certe cose, tra un anno o poco più mi ritroverò di nuovo da queste parti, per causa di forza maggiore- concluse sorridendo.  
A Lisa vennero in mente mille domande da porre al demone...ma sicura del fatto che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta a più di metà di queste, decise di rimanere in silenzio.  
Lui notò lo sguardo confuso della ragazzina, e decise di terminare lì la sua "visita di cortesia", prima che lei lo sottoponesse ad un interrogatorio...  
-Allora ci si vede...Lisa Shiroi Inverse! Ricordati quello che ti ho detto sul tuo diadema...Sarebbe un peccato non sfruttare un oggetto simile- finite queste parole, si teletrasportò...senza che la ragazza ebbe il tempo di rispondere.  
  
-LUNA!!!-   
-Che ti prende??- Luna sobbalzò dalla sedia, sorpresa per l'irruenza con cui la sorella aveva spalancato la porta della sua stanza.  
-Tu sai dove sta andando Xelloss???- domandò affannata la più piccola.  
-Non capisco il perchè di tanta agitazione...- setenziò la ragazza dal caschetto viola -Xel va e viene, a seconda delle missioni che Zelas gli affida...non rimane mai molto a lungo in un singolo posto-  
-Quindi è vero che lo rivedremo tra un anno??- continuò preoccupata Lisa.  
Luna si spostò indietro con la sedia dove era seduta, e osservò lo sguardo afflitto della sorellina. -Dimmi...qual è il vero problema?-  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo...non sapeva cosa rispondere. Perchè si stava agitando tanto? Per quanto ci riflettesse, non riusciva a darsi una spiegazione che risultasse plausibile a se stessa. -Non lo so-   
-Uhmm...- riflettè Luna -Un bell'affare, direi...sei agitata senza saperne il motivo?-  
-Forse devo solo pensarci con più calma...è successo tutto troppo in fretta- constatò Lisa, sedendosi sul letto.  
-Se avessi saputo che saresti rimasta tanto sconvolta, non avrei detto a Xel di venire da te...-  
-Ormai è fatta...e poi non sono per niente sconvolta-  
Luna aveva un grosso gocciolone sulla testa. -Dici di no? A me pareva proprio il contrario...C'è mancato poco che mi demolissi il muro della camera!- disse indicando la parete dietro la porta, su cui si erano formate varie crepe per l'urto che Lisa aveva provocato tra le due.  
Neanche il tempo che la frase fu terminata, che la parete ricevette un'altro duro colpo...e altre, ancora più profonde crepe si crearono andando a crescere verso l'alto...   
-SIETE QUI???-   
Lina aveva fatto irruzione nella stanza, non più garbatamente di quanto avesse precedentemente fatto la sorella minore.  
Luna aveva parecchi goccioloni sulla testa, e una vena cominciava a pulsarle nervosamente sulla fronte...  
-Avete tutti intenzione di distruggermi la camera, oggi????- sbraitò, con uno sguardo che lanciava saette.  
-Aehm...- Lina deglutì, voltandosi lentamente per appurare quali danni avesse riportato il muro -N-non volevo...- Poi riprese il suo solito sguardo -Sono venuta qui per informarvi su una cosa importante!!-  
-Hai deciso di far curare la deficenza di Gourry?- disse seriamente Luna.  
Lina scivolò sul pavimento.  
-Ho capito!- continuò imperterrita la maggiore. -Vuoi abbandonare quel demonio di tua figlia nel Deserto della Distruzione!-  
-Ma insomma!!! Vuoi starmi a sentire, invece di offendere la mia famiglia???- replicò un pò arrabbiata Lina, alzandosi dal pavimento.  
Lisa aveva una serie di goccioloni sulla testa.  
La maggiore si pentì un pò per aver fatto quelle battutine, e rimase in silenzio per capire cosa Lina avesse di così importante da riferire per piombarle in camera in quel modo...  
La ragazza dai capelli lunghi estrasse una lettera dalla tasca, e la porse alla sorella più grande.  
-Che cos'è?- domandò lei.  
-Leggila ad alta voce- rispose Lina, sedendosi accanto a Lisa.  
Luna osservò il mittente sulla busta: Philia Ul Copt.   
-Che cosa può volere Philia?- si chiese, mentre apriva preoccupatamente la lettera.  
  
"Cara Lina,   
come stai? Spero che dalle tue parti non ci siano particolari problemi, e che tu, tutta la tua famiglia e i nostri amici stiate bene. Purtroppo qui, nell'ultimo periodo, sono avvenuti fatti alquanto strani e spiacevoli. In quasi tutte le città della regione si sono verificati incendi di enormi portate, accompagnati dalla scomparsa di tutti i bambini, abitanti dei villaggi in questione, che non avessero ancora compiuto i 4 anni d'età. E' una cosa a dir poco orribile e, per quanto io abbia tentato di venire a capo della situazione, ho trovato solo il buio nella mia testa...Non sappiamo nè chi, nè perchè sta agendo in questa orrenda maniera. Sono certa che tra non molto arriveranno anche al mio villaggio, e credo tu possa capire quale sia la mia preoccupazione...Valgarv compirà quattro anni tra poco più di una settimana. Dopo notti insonni, sono riuscita a ipotizzare che i rapimenti potrebbero essere organizzati da qualcuno che vuole a tutti i costi ritrovare Val; ma davvero non riesco a capire chi potrebbe avere tale interesse, soprattutto ora che lui è diventato totalmente inoffensivo. Ancora una volta, amica mia, sono costretta a chiedere il tuo intervento. Se le mie ipotesi dovessero essere esatte, da sola non riuscirei a proteggere il piccolo Valgarv...Spero di tutto cuore che tu possa venire in mio aiuto. Sono davvero desolata di dovermi rivolgere nuovamente a te, ma ripongo in te tanta fiducia come, in casi simili, non potrei riporre in nessun altro.  
Manda i miei più affettuosi saluti anche a Gourry e a Luna.  
Spero di vederti presto.  
  
Philia"  
  
Non appena Luna ebbe terminato la lettura, il silenzio piombò nella stanza.  
Nessuna delle tre sorelle aveva il coraggio di commentare.  
-Io credo che dovremmo partire subito, Lina- affermò la più piccola, dopo vari minuti di riflessione.  
Luna si alzò dalla sedia, sbattendo una mano sulla scrivania. -Vado immediatamente da Zelas, forse saprà darmi qualche notizia a riguardo-   
-Attendo il tuo ritorno prima di prendere qualsiasi decisione, quindi cerca di far presto Luna- appuntò Lina, in tono preoccupato.  
Lisa seguì la sorella maggiore, che però la fermò immediatamente. -Non è il momento per pensare di seguirmi alla Wolf Pack Island, Lisa- la rimproverò.  
-Hai ragione...ma sono preoccupata anch'io, il mio non è solo un capriccio!- replicò lei.  
Lina la prese per una mano -Aspetteremo Luna insieme, d'accordo?-  
La ragazzina abbassò la testa -D'accordo...ma per favore, smettetela di trattarmi come una bambina- disse un pò seccata.  
Luna uscì senza proferire parola, chiudendo dietro di sè la porta. Sentì uno strano rumore...capì subito di cosa si trattava, ma tentando di restare calma proseguì verso il piano sottostante.   
Dentro la stanza, sotto gli occhi impauriti delle due sorelle più giovani, alcune crepe si erano staccate dal muro, frantumandosi sul pavimento.  
-Credo sia meglio per noi, quando tornerà, farci trovare da un'altra parte- suggerì Lina con voce tremante.  
-Condordo pienamente- rispose l'altra, annuendo in maniera quasi nevrastenica. 


	7. Capitolo 7 -Scambio di favori-

CAPITOLO 7 -Scambio di favori-  
  
Luna arrivò nella sala del trono di Zelas. Si guardò in giro per un pò, constatando che non c'era anima viva.  
-Tanto per cambiare è a letto a poltrire- pensò la ragazza.  
Zelas aprì lentamente gli occhi, quando sentì la voce dell'amica parlarle vicino all'orecchio.  
-Finalmente!! E meno male che per voi demoni dormire è facoltativo!!- brontolò Luna.  
La donna le sbadigliò in faccia.  
-Che sei venuta a fare? Guarda che non ti pago per il vino...Xel te l'ha detto, mi pare-  
A quelle parole, la ragazza s'innervosì tanto da strapparle tutte le coperte di dosso.  
-Alzati!!! Devo parlarti di una cosa molto importante, e urgente anche!-  
La mazoku sembrava alquanto contrariata.  
-Come ti permetti di darmi ordini?? In casa mia, per giun...- si fermò notando che l'amica aveva una gamba sanguinante. -Che ti è successo?- chiese.  
La ragazza si guardò il polpaccio, che perdeva parecchio sangue.  
-Ah, ti riferisci a questo per caso?- indicò la ferita -Uno dei cuccioli qui fuori mi ha azzannato, ma credo volesse solo giocare...dovresti tenerli un pò più a bada, questi nuovi arrivati. Mi sembrano parecchio turbolenti-  
Zelas la osservava con un gocciolone sul capo. -Ma come hai fatto a camminare tranquillamente con una ferita del genere, proprio su una gamba oltretutto??- domandò allibita la demone.  
-Non mi fa così male- rispose tranquillamente Luna, mentre con la magia stava castando un piccolo Recovery che aveva già rimarginato quasi del tutto la ferita.  
  
Nel frattempo, Lina e Lisa stavano approfittando del momento di attesa...  
-Era tanto che non venivi a mangiare a casa, Lina- disse sorridente la signora Inverse, mentre serviva alle due figlie la decima portata della cena.  
-La tua cucina è sempre la migliore, mamma!- esclamò la ragazza, mentre addentava una coscia di un succulento tacchino arrostito.  
-Proprio come i vecchi tempi!- aggiunse il padre -Noto con piacere che l'appetito non ti è passato, figliola-  
Lisa sembrava pensierosa; era piuttosto strano, per i suoi familiari, non sentirla far confusione. E, cosa ancor più strana, stava permettendo alla sorella maggiore di soffiarle via dal piatto le portate migliori...  
-Devo preoccuparmi?- le chiese Lina con la bocca piena.  
La ragazzina si voltò, come risvegliata da un sogno. -Per cosa?- domandò ingenuamente.  
-Ho mangiato tutto io...e non mi hai detto una sola parola! E' strano, no?- continuò a farle notare la sorella più grande. -A cosa pensavi di tanto importante che potesse distrarti dal cibo?-  
Lisa si accorse che i suoi piatti erano completamente vuoti.  
-EEEEEEEEH??? MA QUANDO HAI...- L'imminente furia della ragazza venne interrotta dalla madre, che le mise davanti un'altra serie di piatti stracolmi di cibo.  
-Ora mangia, però...intesi?- le sussurrò dolcemente la donna.  
Lina aveva un enorme gocciolone sulla testa...sua madre aveva cucinato almeno venti quintali di roba, ma come sempre non era avanzata neanche una briciola...  
La più piccola annuì alla raccomandazione della madre, e cominciò a mangiare avidamente tutto quello che si trovava davanti.  
  
Zelas e Luna si erano spostate nella sala del trono.  
-Se non è per il pagamento, a cosa devo questa visita?- chiese ancora insospettita la demone.  
La ragazza le porse una busta. -Leggi questa...e gradirei anche un tuo commento, Zelas-  
La donna prese in mano la lettera, e il suo sguardo scivolò velocemente fino alla fine delle parole per poter leggere la firma , scritta su un foglio di carta leggermente ingiallita. -Ancora lei, uhm?-  
-Pare che sia nei guai- appurò Luna.  
Terminata la lettura, Zelas richiuse il foglio dentro la busta e lo diede nuovamente all'amica.  
-Allora? Non dici nulla??- si lamentò la ragazza, riprendendo la lettera dalle mani della Dark Lady.  
-Volevi un commento, mi pare...-  
Luna annuì trepidante.  
-Gran bella calligrafia, non c'è che dire-   
La ragazza dai capelli viola cadde sul pavimento lucido dell'enorme sala.  
-INSOMMA, ZELAS!!! QUI C'E' POCO SU CUI SCHERZARE!!!- sbraitò mentre tentava di rimettersi in piedi.  
La donna sembrava leggermente imbarazzata...  
-Non so nulla- disse poi, con voce pacata.  
-Ne sei certa? Ti ricordo, Zelas-chan, che se mi stessi mentendo saprei benissimo come fartela pagare...-  
-Ti ripeto che non ne so niente, se non vuoi fidarti la cosa non mi riguarda!!- proseguì adirata Zelas.  
Luna incrociò le braccia, sospirando.  
-E che mi dici dei tuoi colleghi? Potrebbero essere loro a capo di tutto questo...-  
-Anche se fosse così, non ne sono al corrente...E non chiedermi il favore di indagare, perchè non potrei mai venire a riportare a te certe notizie- la giovane donna si sistemò i capelli dietro le spalle -Se il piano fosse stato mio, avrei potuto scegliere se rivelarti o no i fatti...ma se non sono io l'artefice di tutto, le cose cambiano-  
Luna le lanciò il peggiore dei suoi sguardi.  
-Nemmeno se io cancellassi tutti i debiti che hai in sospeso con me? E ti ricordo che ammontano ormai ad una bella cifra...- la tentò la ragazza, sorridendo quasi diabolicamente.  
Zelas deglutì ricordando la spropositata somma che doveva all'amica...che, oltretutto, andava sempre più crescendo con l'aumentare delle richieste di vino che ultimamente aveva fatto...Prese una decisione, alquanto sofferta.  
-Se tu mi offrissi il vino di Zefiria gratis per almeno una decina d'anni, e in più cancellassi anche tutto quello che ti devo...allora potremmo riparlarne- concluse la donna, assumendo un tono di fastidiosa superbia.  
Luna aveva una serie di goccioloni sul capo.  
-Se una sporca approfittatrice- le disse chiaramente.  
Zelas sorrise. -Sono una Dark Lady-  
-Bè...a questo punto suppongo che l'affare sia concluso- affermò Luna, mentre un sopracciglio le tremava vistosamente per i nervi.  
-Ti farò sapere entro breve, sempre che il responsabile si trovi davvero fra i Dark Lord- concluse la donna bionda, mentre si alzava dal trono. -Ora me ne torno a letto...bye bye Luna-chan!-  
Così dicendo uscì dalla stanza, chiudendo dietro di sè l'enorme porta.  
Luna era rimasta al centro della sala. -Bye bye, Zelas-chan...Cerca di non dormire troppo e di darti una mossa, le informazioni mi servirebbero entro la fine di questo secolo- disse sommessamente dopo che la Dark Lady si fosse allontanata, sicura che avrebbe comunque sentito le sue parole. Poi si avviò verso l'uscita, lasciando la lettera di Philia poggiata su uno dei braccioli del trono.  
Nella stanza da letto, Zelas rischiò di finire sul pavimento. -Razza di...- Evitò di proseguire la frase, e si mise sotto le coperte.  
  
Luna era di nuovo sulla strada di casa.   
Sperava ardentemente che la sua amica Zelas riuscisse ad ottenere informazioni utili, nel minor tempo possibile. Intanto, sarebbe stato meglio se Lina fosse comunque partita per raggiungere Philia...rimanere inermi ad attendere una risposta dalla Dark Lady avrebbe potuto solo peggiorare le cose. 


	8. Capitolo 8 -In partenza-

CAPITOLO 8 -In partenza-  
  
-Voglio venire anch'io, mamma...ti prego, portami con te!!-   
Non appena la piccola Nayra venne informata dell'imminente partenza dei genitori, cominciò a piagnucolare.   
-Dai, Nayra...la mamma e il papà torneranno presto, e intanto tu starai con i nonni e le zie...evitando di farli arrabbiare, mi raccomando!-   
Sebbene facesse finta di niente, neanche a Lina piaceva il fatto di doversi separare dalla figlia...da quando era nata non erano mai state distanti, nemmeno per un singolo giorno, e questa situazione stava inevitabilmente sconvolgendo entrambe.   
La bambina tentò di trattenere le lacrime, ma dopo pochi istanti scoppiò in un pianto disperato, incollandosi al mantello della madre.   
-Nayra...sai che ti aspetta un regalo nella tua cameretta, al piano di sopra?- intervenne Luna, sperando che la piccola potesse convincersi a lasciare andare la madre.  
La bimba si voltò verso di lei, ma subito dopo si strinse di nuovo a Lina, afferrando questa volta anche il braccio di Gourry.   
-Non voglio regali, voglio stare con mamma e papà!- rispose, tirando su con il naso.  
-Non possiamo portarla con noi, Lina? Forse è la cosa migliore, visto come si sono messe le cose...- suggerì Gourry, che non riusciva a sopportare il fatto di dover lasciare la figlioletta in quelle condizioni.  
-Ma sei matto, Gourry??- Lina si alzò in piedi, scostando delicatamente la bambina che aveva tra le braccia. -Non ti rendi conto che se la ce portassimo dietro correrebbe chissà quali rischi?! Nemmeno noi sappiamo a cosa stiamo andando incontro!-  
Il ragazzo biondo chinò la testa...la moglie non aveva di certo torto. Si mise inginocchiato di fronte alla bimba, e tentò di spiegarle. -So che è difficile, Nayra...ma adesso mamma e papà devono andare. Ti prometto che torneremo prestissimo, ma tu devi promettere a noi che farai la brava bambina, e che starai buona qui con i nonni e le zie...Ti giuro che questa sarà la prima e l'ultima volta che io e la mamma ci separiamo da te...dopo non succederà più, devi credermi-  
La piccola dai capelli color rame aveva smesso di singhiozzare. Lo sguardo tranquillo ma allo stesso tempo deciso del padre le aveva infuso sicurezza, e si era resa conto che per quanto avesse pianto e insistito, non avrebbe potuto trattenere ancora per molto i genitori.   
Lina le asciugò le lacrime e le sorrise. -Sei una bambina forte...somigli in tutto alla tua mamma-  
Nayra ricambiò il sorriso, e abbracciò entrambi i genitori. -Ricordati che hai promesso...papà- sussurrò all'orecchio di Gourry.  
Il ragazzo chinò due volte il capo in segno di affermazione. Ora era giunta davvero l'ora di andare.  
-Fermi tutti!!!- Una voce femminile interruppe gli ultimi saluti che Lina e Gourry stavano scambiando con la famiglia, dopo aver già sorpassato la porta d'ingresso della casa.  
Lisa corse giù per le scale, e finì gli ultimi quattro gradini con un capitombolo, dopo essere inciampata sul suo stesso mantello.  
-Lisa!- esclamò Luna, con un gocciolone che le pesava sulla testa -come diavolo ti sei conciata?-  
La ragazzina aveva completamente cambiato abbigliamento; aveva messo da parte il suo solito vestitino, indossando un paio di short e una maglietta corta e pratica, non dimenticandosi di cinture e mantello scuro.  
-Ho come la sensazione che tu abbia preso qualche strana decisione, senza consultare nessuno...ho ragione, sorellina?- le domandò la sorella più grande, con una vena pulsante sulla fronte.  
Lisa si rialzò dal pavimento, con il fondoschiena dolorante.   
-Eh eh eh...se ve ne avessi parlato prima avreste fatto di tutto per tentare di convincermi a restare- rispose nervosamente, temendo un'imminente sfuriata da parte di Luna.  
-Luna...lascia decidere lei, per una volta- Lina intervenne prontamente, prima che la sorella maggiore potesse fare qualsiasi commento. -Alla sua età io ne avevo già passate di tutti i colori...ma è stato proprio grazie a tutta l'esperienza che ho avuto modo di accumulare che sono riuscita a maturare tanto e a migliorare le mie doti magiche...E credo che, in fondo, sia quello che desidera anche la nostra sorellina...correggimi se sbaglio, Lisa-  
La ragazzina sorrise, soddisfatta e felice delle parole della sorella. -Non sbagli affatto, Lina- concluse.  
Luna fece un gesto di rassegnazione, e sorrise a sua volta. -D'accordo...Se è così non sarò di certo io a fermarti...E poi, finalmente, dopo 16 lunghi anni non sarò più costretta a sopportati tutte le mattine, i pomeriggi, e le sere...almeno per un bel pò!-  
Lisa corse ad abbracciare la sorella, trattenendo una lacrima che stava facendo di tutto per riuscire a scivolare giù. -Lo stesso vale per me, cosa credi?-  
Luna ricambiò l'abbraccio. Mentre la stringeva, raccomandò a L.O.N. la sorella...non si era mai allontanata da casa, e in tutti quegli anni erano rimaste sempre insieme e per questo le era particolarmente legata...Era sicura che Lina se la sarebbe cavata, ma non poteva avere altrettanta certezza nei riguardi della più piccola. -Ancora una volta, ti chiedo di proteggere coloro che mi stanno a cuore...Fa che non succeda niente di spiacevole alle mie sorelle...-   
Dopo aver salutato e tranquillizzato anche i genitori, che si erano allarmati dopo l'improvvisa notizia della partenza della più piccola, le due sorelle dai capelli rossi si alzarono in volo insieme a Gourry per lasciare la città.  
-Ti ringrazio per le parole di prima, Lina- disse Lisa, mentre sosteneva lo spadaccino per il braccio destro.  
-Ho detto quello che pensavo...ciò che era più giusto. Ho rischiato di essere sbranata da Luna, è vero...ma alla fine se n'è resa conto anche lei, e come vedi non ha fatto una piega...- rispose la ragazza dai capelli lunghi. -...per fortuna- aggiunse poi nella sua testa, scacciando i pensieri che vedevano la sorella maggiore infuriata...  
-Anzi- continuò, dopo aver allontanato completamente quella visione -Sembrava piuttosto triste nel vederti partire...se è tanto protettiva con te, lo fa solo perchè ti vuole bene...Comunque non c'è da preoccuparsi, con Nayra a cui badare non le rimarrà molto tempo libero per sentire la tua mancanza- aggiunse ridacchiando.  
Dopo qualche secondo, lo sguardo della ragazza s'incupì per un attimo...e anche la stretta che aveva sul marito finì per indebolirsi notevolmente, tanto che quest'ultimo rischiò seriamente di finire spiaccicato al suolo, se non ci fosse stata Lisa a tenerlo dal lato opposto.  
-Lina!!!! Hai intenzione di farmi cadere giu??- Urlò il ragazzo, mentre sentiva che il cuore aveva notevolmente aumentato i suoi battiti, dopo lo spavento che si era preso temendo di precipitare da quell'altezza.   
La rossa riprese la stretta, senza proferire parola; si limitò a fulminare il marito con lo sguardo e lui, captando nella ragazza una sottile e pericolosa vena di nervosismo, preferì non replicare... 


	9. Capitolo 9 -La Dark Lady degli abissi-

Capitolo 9 -La Dark Lady degli abissi-  
  
-Non appena saremo arrivati a Sailloone, ci imbarcheremo dal porto più vicino alla città, dopo che Phil ci avrà prestato una delle sue navi...Ci vorranno più o meno cinque giorni una volta in mare- disse Lina, mentre finiva di spolpare una coscia di pollo.  
Si erano fermati in un paesino che avevano trovato sulla strada, per rifocillarsi un pò; camminavano ormai da tre giorni, e ci sarebbe voluto ancora parecchio prima di raggiungere la capitale della magia bianca.  
-Speriamo solo di arrivare in tempo...non vorrei che durante il periodo che impieghiamo per arrivare a destinazione, succedesse qualcosa di brutto alla tua amica Philia e al draghetto...- aggiunse Lisa mentre fregava un paio di polpette dal piatto di Gourry, che si mise a brontolare.  
-Io credo *gnam* che Philia *chomp*...ci abbia spedito quella lettera calcolando anche i tempi che avremmo impiegato per arrivare da lei...*chomp*...certo, non dobbiamo fermarci a perdere tempo inutile *gnam*...d'altronde nemmeno lei *chomp* può sapere con esattezza quando *gnam* e se la sua città verrà *gnam* attaccata...*chomp*-  
Lisa guardò la sorella con un grosso gocciolone sul capo. -Proprio a proposito del perder tempo, Lina...Volevo farti notare che è da ieri sera che siamo fermi in questa locanda...e non abbiamo fatto niente di utile, a parte mangiare e fare il bagno alle terme...-  
Lina inghiottì di colpo l'enorme boccone che stava masticando. -E' vero...ma dobbiamo anche riposarci e mangiare, ogni tanto! Altrimenti arriveremo da Philia allo stremo delle forze, e non credo che in quelle condizioni potremmo esserle granchè d'aiuto-   
-Sono d'accordo- intervenne Gourry. -Ma adesso, appena avremo terminato il pranzo, forse sarebbe meglio rimettersi in marcia...tu che dici, Lina?- chiese lo spadaccino, mentre assaggiava una delle fragoline che c'erano sulla sua fetta di torta alla panna.  
La ragazza annuì.   
-Finalmente farò anch'io la conoscenza della principessa di Sailloone...non vi nascondo che sono un pò emozionata!- disse quasi sospirando Lisa, portandosi entrambe le mani sulle guance.  
La maggiore delle due sorelle le rivolse uno sguardo scoraggiante. -Non ti fare illusioni, Lisa...Amelia è una ragazzina imbranata e senza un minimo di grazia...Può sembrare tutto, tranne che una pricipessa!-  
Lo spadaccino biondo guardò la moglie con un grosso gocciolone che gli faceva capolino sulla testa.  
-Ma...Lina! Ti sembra il modo di parlare di una vecchia amica?- la rimproverò.  
Lina si mostrò leggermente dispiaciuta...in fondo, Amelia era una sua carissima amica da parecchi anni ormai, e insieme ne avevano passate di cotte e di crude...  
-Bè...non era mia intenzione parlare male di lei...- si giustificò la ragazza.  
Il biondino annuì.  
-E poi, anche se Amelia è sgraziata, pasticciona e imbranata, non è certo per colpa sua...Bisogna capirla!- aggiunse subito dopo, facendo cadere dalla sedia le due ragazze che aveva di fronte.  
-Ehm...che è successo? Vi siete fatte male?- domandò un pò preoccupato, osservandole dall'altro capo della tavola.  
Lisa tentò di rialzarsi aggrappandosi ad una gamba del tavolo, mentre ridacchiava istericamente. -Certo che Amelia sa proprio cercarseli, gli amici...- constatò con un enorme gocciolone che le pesava sul capo -Ne parlate come se fosse una piccola imbecille, tutti e due...-  
-Ma no, tutto sommato è una brava ragazza...Comunque avrai modo di conoscerla e constatare di persona, Lisa- concluse Lina, rimettendosi a sedere al suo posto.  
Dopo poco anche questo pranzo ebbe termine, e i tre si rimisero in viaggio.  
  
Intanto, alla Wolf Pack Island, Zelas era intenta a meditare; camminava nell'enorme sala principale, avanti e indietro senza sosta da ormai più di tre ore.  
-A quanto pare, Grausheller non ne sa nulla di questa faccenda...e a questo punto, dubito seriamente che possa entrarci in qualche modo quella specie di vegetale marino di Dolphin...Uhmm...è troppo apatica e pigra per permettersi tanto casino...-  
La Dark Lady era riuscita a raccogliere informazioni su quanto Luna le aveva chiesto, ma solo in parte...si era già recata da Dynast Grausheller, che sembrava totalmente all'oscuro della situazione; adesso rimaneva una sola persona a cui chiedere informazioni, ma la giovane donna sembrava alquanto contrariata alla sola idea di andarla a trovare...  
-No, no e ancora no!!! Non mi va di inoltrarmi fino a laggiù per incontrare il suo visino odioso!!- urlò all'improvviso fermandosi al centro della sala, facendo riecheggiare la sua squillante voce tra le mura del castello.  
Si sedette sul suo trono e, spostando leggermente il vestito color neve, accavallò una gamba sull'altra. Si guardò intorno per un pò, osservando la desolazione e la penombra che da sempre avvolgeva il suo palazzo.  
-Uff...Non posso nemmeno mandarci Xelloss al mio posto...- sospirò, appoggiando il mento sulla mano. -A questo punto, direi che non ho molta scelta...che la cosa mi faccia piacere o meno, devo andare da lei- concluse la donna, rialzandosi.  
Usò il teletrasporto fino alla residenza di Dolphin Deep Sea, il quale palazzo era totalmente immerso nel Mare dei Demoni.  
-Zelas Metallium!- Esclamò la padrona di casa non appena si trovò la figura di Zelas davanti. Era una ragazza che, dall'aspetto, si direbbe aver avuto non più di vent'anni; lunghissimi capelli color oceano le cadevano sull'abito chiaro. -Saranno più di 400 anni che non ci vediamo...non sei affatto cambiata, dall'ultima volta!- proseguì la giovane.  
-In effetti è passato parecchio tempo dal nostro ultimo incontro- Zelas alzò leggermente gli occhi al cielo. -Come va, Dolphin?-  
-Abbastanza bene, direi...e tu?- domandò la ragazza senza muoversi minimamente dal trono fatto di conchiglie levigate e perle marine, sulla quale era comodamente seduta.  
-Sto benissimo...e anche Xelloss sta bene- rispose Zelas assumendo un tono un acido.  
L'espressione di Dolphin non cambiò minimamente. Qualunque cosa succedesse, il suo sguardo era perennemente spento e totalmente privo di espressione. Zelas l'aveva vista accennare un sorriso solo un paio di volte, ma era successo così tanto tempo addietro che la bionda Dark Lady aveva scordato del tutto quell'inconsueta immagine.  
Rimasero in silenzio a fissarsi per qualche minuto, fino a quando sul capo di Zelas scivolò un gocciolone...-Sempre molto calorosa ed ospitale, eh Dolphin cara? Avresti almeno potuto offrirmi una sedia...- continuò la donna. Ma non trovando alcuna risposta da parte della demone, si rassegnò a sedersi sul pavimento di cristallo.  
-Sono qui perchè devo parlarti a proposito di una cosa...- disse poi.  
-Dimmi pure, Zelas...tanto non ho nient'altro da fare, a parte stare ad ascoltarti...- sussurrò Dolphin, con una voce quasi angelica.  
Il sopracciglio sinistro della demone bionda cominciò a tremare nervosamente.  
-Shabranigudu-sama avrà sicuramente sbagliato qualcosa, quando ha creato questa amorfità di demone....- pensò.  
-D'accordo Dolphin...prima comincio il discorso prima finiamo...- constatò Zelas, intenta ad osservare attraverso il pavimento trasparente un paio di pesci giganti, che stavano tranquillamente sguizzando sotto di lei.  
-Luna Inverse, uno dei Cavalieri di Ciphied, mi ha consegnato questa lettera- continuò, alzandosi e porgendole la busta. -Leggila, e dimmi sinceramente se sei al corrente di qualcosa-  
La demone dai capelli blu sembrava incuriosita, sebbene il suo sguardo non avesse accennato il minimo cambiamento. Lesse il contenuto della lettera e, dopo averla richiusa accuratamente nella busta, la posò sul tavolino alla sua destra.  
Poi rimase ancora svariati minuti in silenzio.  
-Insomma, quante ore hai intenzione di rifletterci ancora???- sbraitò Zelas, notevolmente spazientita.  
Dolphin passò le sue sottili dita tra i lunghi capelli. -Per quale motivo ti serve sapere se sono al corrente dei fatti descritti, Zelas?- domandò la ragazza.  
-Tu pensa a rispondere, Dolphin...non farmi domande- La donna bionda stava per perdere anche quell'ultimo briciolo di pazienza che le era rimasto.  
-Ho capito subito perchè sei arrivata qui così all'improvviso...Vorresti intralciare i miei progetti, non è così? Ti credi la più furba, come sempre del resto...ma questa volta sarò io a condurre il gioco, mia cara...-  
Al pronunciare queste parole, gli occhi della demone si fecero leggermente più vispi, sebbene rimanessero velati da quella solita nota di costante inespressività.  
-Cosa intendi dire? Che sei tu a capo di quegli avvenimenti?-  
Zelas era alquanto sorpresa. Aveva avuto qualche sospetto su Grausheller, ma non si aspettava neanche lontanamente che quella piccola demone apatica potesse realmente avere a che fare con ciò che il drago dorato aveva descritto nella sua lettera.  
Dolphin si alzò di scatto dal trono. -Eh? Significa che non lo sapevi, Zelas?- domandò preoccupata, con un gocciolone sulla testa. -Io ero convinta che tu fossi venuta fin qui con l'intenzione di mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote...- riprese, riassumendo la sua solita espressione.  
La bionda era finita con la faccia spiaccicata sul pavimento, e una medusa stava osservando la sua espressione contorta in un bel primo piano.  
-Razza di idiota!!- urlò poi, rialzandosi e facendo fare un'enorme guizzo alla medusa che fuggì via terrorizzata. -Uhmpf...Ti sei smascherata da sola, complimenti...- proseguì dando due sonore pacche sulle spalle della ragazza, trattendo a stento le risate.  
Dolphin si rimise a sedere, in silenzio. -Però non ti ho ancora detto quali sono i miei scopi...e non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo-  
Zelas si grattò la testa. -Veramente una mezza idea me la sono già fatta...Però è solo un'ipotesi, anche perchè non credo che tu sia veramente così sciocca da arrivare a tanto...-  
Non riuscì a terminare la frase, che vide la demone dai capelli blu sparire sotto i suoi occhi. Proprio mentre stava per inveire contro di lei, la scorse di nuovo...dietro le mura di cristallo del palazzo, che nuotava completamente nuda in mezzo ad un branco di pesciolini colorati.  
Un gocciolone di dimensioni spropositate si formò sul capo della Dark Lady... -Nonostante questa qui sia un errore vivente di Shabranigudu-Sama, è riuscita a sfuggirmi come se niente fosse...- si disse assumendo un tono che aveva qualcosa tra lo sconsolato e il divertito, mentre osservava la mazoku sguizzare nell'acqua. -Se non si trattasse di lei direi che sembra divertirsi un mondo, a nuotare in mezzo a tutte quelle bestie marine...-   
Riprese la lettera, e si teletrasportò di nuovo alla Wolf Pack Island. 


	10. Capitolo 10 -Kurial e Luna-

CAPITOLO 10 -Kurial e Luna-  
  
La piccola Nayra stava seduta con le gambe a penzoloni su un altissimo ramo di un albero. Inutilmente la giovane zia l'aveva pregata di scendere; quando quella bambina si metteva qualcosa in testa, diventava assolutamente irremovibile.   
-Cosa stai combinando?? Non sai ancora usare bene la levitazione...se cadi da lassù ti fai male per davvero!-   
Luna stava urlando a squarciagola, tentando però di mostrarsi più calma possibile, per convincere la piccola peste a venir via con lei. L'aveva portata con sè al mercato e, dopo aver terminato i giri per le compere, era bastato un attimo di distrazione per perderla completamente di vista...fortunatamente, si era solo arrampicata su un albero. Dal quale, però, sembrava non voler proprio scendere...  
-Ho visto qualcosa, prima...sono sicura che c'era qualcosa di grosso che volava nel cielo!- esclamò la bambina, mentre scrutava l'intero panorama visibile da quell'altezza.  
-Qualcosa di grosso? Ti sarai sbagliata...Io non ho vedo nulla! E non ho visto nulla neanche prima, Nayra- constatò la zia, che a quelle parole aveva raggiunto levitando l'altezza in cui si trovava la piccola. Poi fu costretta a coprirsi il viso con una mano.  
-Il sole è accecante qui...ti prego, scendiamo!-   
La bambina accennò un si con la testa.  
  
-Mi fanno male i piedi...e ho fameeee!!!- piagnucolò Lisa.  
Gourry annuì condividendo la stanchezza, il dolore lancinante ai piedi e soprattutto la fame... -A chi lo dici...sono più di sette ore che non ci prendiamo una sosta...-  
-Avanti, sfaticati!!! Se camminate con quel ritmo, non arriveremo mai alla prossima città prima che faccia buio...e non mi va di passare un'altra nottata all'aperto!-  
-Ma...Lina...Dove diavolo la trovi tutta quell'energia?- domandò con un filo di voce la più piccola.  
-E' il mio stomaco che comanda le mie gambe...e ora come ora mi sta suggerendo di aumentare la velocità d'andatura, prima che io possa riportare seri danni dovuti all'astinenza da cibo!!-  
Sul capo dei due ragazzi comparve un gocciolone...anche i loro stomaci brontolavano in maniera alquanto ossessiva, e a maggior ragione sentivano le forze venire a mancare. Al contrario, Lina sembrava non accorgersene neanche, tanta era la furia di arrivare il prima possibile a toccar cibo.  
Dopo una buona mezz'ora, finalmente, scorsero da lontano qualcosa che sembrava in tutto e per tutto un paesino di periferia. Non appena ebbero la certezza che fosse abitato, i tre ragazzi cominciarono a correre come forsennati per raggiungere la prima locanda che avrebbero trovato sulla strada.  
Come di consuetudine, ordinarono tante portate quante sarebbero bastate a sfamare almeno il doppio delle persone che in quel momento si trovavano dentro il locale...  
-Gourry...hai ordinato due camere per la notte, vero?- chiese Lina, con la bocca piena.  
-Si, certo...una matrimoniale e una singola...giusto?-  
-Giusto...una volta tanto hai azzeccato, mi devo complimentare!-  
Mentre la coppia discuteva, Lisa aveva scorto qualcosa da una delle finestre della sala.  
-Per caso ci sono delle terme, qui dietro?- domandò ad una cameriera, che era intenta a sparecchiare il tavolo vicino a quello dove il trio stava cenando.  
-Si, signorina...se si ferma qui a pernottare, può usufruirne senza ulteriori spese- rispose quella, senza staccare gli occhi dal lavoro che stava compiendo.  
La ragazzina emise un urlo di gioia, che fece inevitabilmente voltare le persone che si trovavano più vicine a lei.  
-Beeeeneeee!!! Lina, dopo andiamo a rilassarci con un bagno caldo...ti va, vero???- chiese con occhi più che speranzosi.  
Lina inghiottì il boccone che stava masticando. -Uhm, perchè no...In fondo ce lo meritiamo-   
La minore delle due sorelle si alzò in piedi di scatto, facendo quasi cadere all'indietro la sedia.   
-Io comincio ad andare, allora...ti aspetto lì!- disse con un sorriso felice mentre si avviava trotterellando verso le scale che conducevano al piano soprastante, dove si trovavano le camere da letto.  
-Quanta fretta...- constatò Gourry.  
-Bè, Lisa ha sempre avuto un'adorazione particolare per le terme...E visto che dalle nostre parti è raro trovarne, ogni volta che ne ha l'occasione tenta di sfruttarla più che può...Fai conto che, come minimo, resterà immersa nell'acqua per tre o quattro ore se tutto va bene- concluse la ragazza dai capelli rossi, mentre era intenta a ripulire accuratamente tutto ciò che la sorella aveva lasciato nel piatto.  
Gourry aveva assunto un'espressione preoccupata e sbalordita al tempo stesso.  
-Tre o quattro ore?? Ma così rischia di bollirsi!!!- appurò.  
Lina diede un morso ad un succulento cosciotto di pollo, poi tranquillizzò il marito.  
-Non preoccuparti...pare che resista bene alle temperature alte, visto che è sempre uscita inerme dai suoi bagni colossali...- disse con un gocciolone sulla testa.  
  
Quando Nayra fu finalmente sotto le coperte del suo lettino, Luna tirò un sospiro di sollievo...anche un'altra stressantissima giornata era giunta al termine.  
Stava per chiudere la porta della cameretta, quando sentì la vocina della bimba sussurrare qualcosa. -Non ho detto una bugia...c'era qualcosa nel cielo, oggi-   
La ragazza sorrise, e uscì dalla stanza.  
Era una serata splendida, il cielo era completamente sgombro dalle nuvole e si poteva facilmente scorgere tutta la via lattea. Uno spettacolo a cui Luna non rinunciò e, dopo aver trascinato una sedia fino alla terrazza più grande della casa, si sedette con il naso all'insù per ammirare in tutta tranquillità quella meraviglia.  
-Chissà se Zelas è riuscita a scoprire qualcosa...- disse a voce alta.   
Ma dopo poco si smentì: se la sua amica fosse già venuta a conoscenza di qualche novità, l'avrebbe di certo mandata a chiamare. O almeno, questo era quello che sperava...  
-Signorina Inverse! Cosa fa a quest'ora lassù? Si prenderà un raffreddore, con il freddo che fa!-  
Quel richiamo risvegliò bruscamente Luna dai suoi pensieri.  
-Kurial!- esclamò, sporgendosi dalla ringhiera di ferro della terrazza. -Potrei chiedere la stessa cosa a te...che ci fai in giro?-  
Il ragazzo si portò un braccio dietro la nuca, sorridendo.  
-Eh eh...Te lo dico solo se mi fai salire!-  
Luna ricambiò il sorriso.  
-Vengo ad aprirti...sono già tutti a letto, a quest'ora-  
  
Il giovane si accomodò tranquillamente nella camera da letto della ragazza, e dopo pochi minuti Luna si presentò con un ottimo thè caldo.  
-Allora? Mi spieghi cosa ha spinto un pigrone come te a restare in giro fino a quest'ora e con il freddo che fa?- domandò la ragazza, sedendosi sul letto.  
Kurial sorseggiò il suo thè, lentamente. Era un ragazzo molto attraente, sebbene dimostrasse molto meno della sua reale età; aveva capelli neri che coprivano in parte le orecchie dalla forma appuntita, e occhi di uno splendido colore dorato. Indossava abiti piuttosto semplici.  
Alzò lo sguardo, e osservò Luna.  
-Ebbene? Non vuoi dirmelo?- fece lei, leggermente spazientita.  
-In questo periodo non riusciamo più a vederci...- disse il ragazzo, continuando tranquillamente a bere il thè. -Ero affacciato alla finestra della mia camera, e ti ho vista uscire sulla terrazza...Così sono sceso giù di corsa, sperando di arrivare prima che tu fossi rientrata. E ho avuto fortuna, a quanto pare- concluse, con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
-Sei sempre il solito...- Luna rise. -Però hai fatto bene...erano due settimane che non ti vedevo! Da quando hai cominciato ad aiutare tuo zio alla bottega è diventato difficile vederti in giro...e pensare che fino a non molto tempo fa ti avevo tra i piedi 24 ore su 24!-  
-Guarda che eri tu, a chiedermi di darti una mano in quel buco di locale dove lavori!- la corresse lui, con tono divertito.  
Kurial abitava nella casa accanto a quella della famiglia Inverse, ed da sempre era amico delle tre sorelle. Essendo nato pochi giorni prima della maggiore, i due ragazzi erano praticamente cresciuti insieme; e anche adesso che avevano raggiunto l'età di 25 anni, si comportavano ancora come fratello e sorella.  
-Si, però a te non dispiaceva neanche quando hai dovuto lavorare gratis, Kurial...ti basta starmi tra i piedi per essere felice, no?- continuò la ragazza, ridacchiando.  
Il giovane chinò la testa, sotto il peso di un gocciolone di enormi dimensioni.  
- A proposito, Luna-chan...ho saputo che la locanda è di nuovo in ricostruzione...che avete combinato, questa volta?-  
Sulla testa della ragazza apparve un gocciolone, ma tentò di rimanere impassibile mentre sorseggiava le ultime gocce di thè.  
-Chiedilo a Lisa...Quando tornerà...-  
Kurial si guardò in giro. Poi aprì la porta della stanza, e sporse fuori la testa.  
-Silenzio totale...Non ci avevo fatto caso, prima! Se Lisa fosse stata in casa si sarebbe piombata qui senza perdere tempo...Ma dov'è, adesso??- domandò, dopo aver richiuso la porta ed essersi seduto nuovamente sulla sedia.  
-E' una lunga storia...hai voglia di ascoltarla?-  
-Certo...tanto abbiamo tutta la notte davanti!- esclamò, sicuro delle sue parole.  
-Ehm...veramente avevo in progetto anche una dormita, sai com'è...-  
-Eh eh...e va bene, tanto anch'io sono stanco...raccontami tutto, e dopo toglierò il disturbo-   
Luna annuì, e cominciò a raccontare.  
  
-COOOOOOSAAA???-   
Dopo che la ragazza ebbe terminato di parlare, Kurial si alzò bruscamente dalla sedia, facendola cadere con un sonoro tonfo.  
Luna si preoccupò immediatamente che il botto e l'urlo dell'amico avessero potuto svegliare Nayra...ma dopo essere corsa a verificare con il sangue che le si gelava già nelle vene, fece ritorno nella sua camera e chiuse accuratamente la porta.  
-Che diavolo ti salta in mente di urlare così a quest'ora??? Razza di decerebrato!!!!- disse trattenendo il tono di voce, mentre strattonava violentemente il ragazzo tenendolo per il colletto.  
Kurial si scusò, con un enorme gocciolone di imbarazzo e timore che gli faceva capolino sulla testa...  
Non appena gli venne concesso, riprese parola.  
-Quindi, fammi capire meglio...hai lasciato partire la piccola Lisa-chan insieme a Lina-chan e Gourry-san...e tu sei rimasta qui con le mani in mano!!- esclamò con tono pienamente convinto.  
Luna si tolse una pantofola e gliela lanciò dritta in viso.  
-Deficente!!! Ti ho appena detto che sono rimasta per necessità, attendo ancora una risposta da Zelas!!-   
Poi si risedette, tentando di calmarsi. -Senza contare che non sono esattamente un asso con la magia, e non sarei di certo di grande aiuto- proseguì, leggermente imbarazzata.  
Kurial le sorrise dolcemente.   
-Non ti avrei mai perdonata se fossi andata via senza dirmi niente...preferisco di gran lunga che tu sia rimasta qui, qualunque sia il motivo-  
La ragazza si voltò, sbuffando. Era indubbiamente imbarazzata, e la cosa divertiva Kurial. Adorava quando lei, che era sempre così dura e impulsivamente violenta, mostrava i suoi punti deboli...in un modo che, almeno ai suoi occhi, appariva tremendamente tenero. 


End file.
